gilliganfandomcom-20200214-history
New Neighbor Sam
New Neighbor Sam is the 27th Episode of the first season. It first aired April 3, 1965. Synopsis While collecting wood with the Skipper, Gilligan hears voices from the jungle that convinces him there are others on the Island. He brings the Skipper to hear them with him, and they rush back to camp to tell the Professor and the Howells about the voice. The Professor thinks it might be gangsters hiding out on the island, and the men go looking for them. However, Gilligan gets sent back because his nose whistles when he gets scared. He helps the girls set a trap, but it only catches the Skipper. Afterward, Gilligan and the Skipper return to catch up with the Professor and Mr. Howell, getting in a scuffle as they mistake each other for the gangsters. Hearing the voices coming from a cave, they retreat back for camp where Ginger remembers a movie where bodies were used to simulate an army. The castaways use the Howell's clothes to create dummies to hide their numbers, but as the voices get closer, it's discovered the voices are coming from a parrot. His name is Sam, and the Professor believes he's repeating the dialogue from real gangsters. When they try to coax more answers from Sam, it's discovered that he reacts to the word "boat," but Mr. Howell discovers he also reacts to the word "jewels." Hoping to find the gangster's stash, he spirits Sam back to his hut where he and Mrs. Howell question him in person. In trying to get him to identify the type of jewels, Sam clamps down on a diamond with his beak and gets loose in the hut, hiding in a basket. By now, Gilligan and Ginger have arrived to help, but Mr. Howell sends them off with the basket to re-catch Sam, not knowing he's in the basket. They soon discover Sam in the basket along with the big diamond he absconded with and discover he reacts to the word "jewels." As Sam wanders the island back to the cave, everyone follows behind him. Sam takes them back to an undiscovered cave with the relics of the gangsters still in it along with the 1906 Chronicle newspaper reporting their robbery. Sam, however, digs up an old box of crackers he's been wanting. That night, Gilligan has made Sam into a pet has been feeding him the crackers. As he tries to sleep, he dumps the whole box into Sam's cage to get some rest, but just as he gets into his hammock, Sam reports that he's thirsty. Credits Main Cast *Bob Denver as Gilligan *Alan Hale, Jr. as The Skipper *Jim Backus as Mr. Howell *Natalie Schafer as Mrs. Howell *Tina Louise as Ginger *Dawn Wells as Mary Ann *Russell Johnson as The Professor Guest Cast * Mel Blanc and Herb Vigran as the voices of Sam Trivia * The tag at the end of the episode with Sam's drink of water is removed from the syndicated versions of the episode. * The Professor reports that parrots only repeat what they hear, but in the cave, he somehow gets the idea the parrot read it from the newspaper. * In this episode, Gilligan's nose whistles when he gets scared, but why it hasn't whistled before or why it never whistles again is unexplained, although this could be attributed to a seasonal or atmospheric condition. * A box of crackers would not have survived sixty years unscathed in a cave. Quotes * Professor - "Could you see how many gangsters there were, Skipper?" Skipper - "Well, let's see, there were Louie and Artie and Sid and ..." Gilligan - "Sounds like a teen age singing group" Professor - "Is that all you counted, just four?" Gilligan - "Oh no, there were plenty more than that!" Professor - "Well how many were there? Take a guess." Gilligan - "Thirty-seven." Professor - "You counted thirty-seven gangsters?" Gilligan - "No, that's my guess. Do I win?" ---- * Professor - "Obviously they got to this island by boat. Now why couldn't we sneak on board, borrow their boat and take off for Hawaii?" Gilligan - "That'd be stealing." Professor - "These men are gangsters. If they find us, they'll kill us, you said so yourself. Do you still think it's stealing?" Gilligan - "Like you said, let's borrow their boat." ---- * Ginger - "What a wonderful invention: instant men." ---- * Skipper - "Now, listen don't any panic-body, just because the come-sters are ganging." ---- * Gilligan - "I hope this parrot isn't a stool pigeon." ---- * Mr. Howell - "Why doesn't that silly bird talk?" Gilligan - "Maybe he's taking the fifth." ---- * Skipper - "We'll take him over to our hut. Gilligan can sleep with him." Gilligan - "Wait a minute. Is that a boy parrot or a girl parrot?" Professor - "His name's Sam, isn't it?" Gilligan - "Oh yeah, I was just afraid he might lay an egg." ---- * Gilligan - "Sam's got all the crackers. What else could he want now?" Sam - "Sam wants a drink of water." Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Critter Episodes Category:Ensemble Episodes